


no wasted time

by liesmith



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, me before: who the fuck are cowchop, me now: i love everyone in cowchop, sloppy ass boys touching dicks, what did i get myself into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: dick stufforjames and aleks have no idea what to do with each other.





	no wasted time

The couch is fucking falling apart, so when Aleks climbs on top of him, even just hovering, James is actually afraid it’ll just collapse under them. It doesn’t, even after all the shit they (Aleks) puts it through, and James quickly forgets when their hips touch very briefly. He’s still not quite sure what Aleks is planning, but for right now, he doesn’t care.

“So, uh, game plan?”

“Dicks,” Aleks responds, as if that’s completely obvious to James, “you know, the… dick stuff.”

“Dick stuff.”

“Yeah.”

James leans back into the couch, arms spread over the back as he stares at Aleks, “Commence, then, dude.”

Aleks suddenly looks a little like a deer caught in headlights, as if finally the situation is dawning on him, and James feels mildly obligated to try and take the wheel, even though he has no idea what to do either. For now, he decides it’ll be nice to just touch Aleks, so a hand goes to his stomach and fingers splay against the fabric and push it up just slightly, pinky tapping against the now exposed skin that prickles with goose bumps underneath. It’s… kind of nice, in a weird way.

“That’s really not my dick,” Aleks decides to ruin the nice moment, and James pinches him, hard, instead.

“Fuck off, dude!”

“You started it!” Aleks musters a glare, pushes his shirt down to avoid any further assault, and sits directly on James now. He thinks, briefly, of the couch, and then thinks instead of the fact he can sort of feel Aleks through his jeans, and swallows hard.

“O-Ok, so what now, smartass?”

“Touch dicks.”

“Fuck off,” James groans, head tilting back as he tries not to just throw Aleks off him now. He’s god damn useless. Taking the rein again, James rucks Aleks’ shirt back up and dips his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans, tugging just slightly. It takes him a moment but Aleks lifts his hips, and James unbuttons, unzips, and manages to fold them down. Now, he’s got the deer in the headlights look. James know how to touch his own dick, but factoring in Aleks’ dick with his…

“You don’t even know what to do!” Shit, blood in the water. Aleks punches his shoulder and James is tempted to knock Aleks in the jaw, but then they’d both have boners and be pissed at each other. Instead, James just glares and goes to unbutton his own jeans, since clearly he’s gotta do all the work, and wiggles his boxers down just enough. Aleks catches on and gets his own pushed down, looking between them both.

“What now?”

“Fuck if I know,” James mumbles, honest, and glances at his hand still on Aleks’ thigh, trying to think if they have lube stashed anywhere closeby. They’re still kind of unpacking, but James figures if either of them gets up the mood (and courage) are gone. Instead, he decides to spit into his free hand, which makes Aleks immediately retch.

“No way, dude. Not in your lifetime.”

“Do you have any other options?”

“My beers on the other side of the couch.”

“Fuck _off_ ,” James is almost at his limit, but that’s just what his life is with Aleks; a series of limits and how fast Aleks can reach each one. He ignores Aleks’ continued protesting as he wraps his hand around them both, giving a tentative squeeze that makes him gasp in surprise at how nice that feels. It’s stopped Aleks’ bitching, too. James gives another squeeze before mustering the courage to begin pumping his hand, and… that feels _amazing_. 

Aleks agrees, because there’s a sharp intake of breath above him, and James swears he hears a whimper. He starts a steadier pump, now that he’s gained courage points, and shivers on an upstroke when he feels come. He can’t tell whose it is, but that doesn’t really matter; his heads swimming either way. Aleks’ mouth is right by his ear and it makes James’ stomach curl into a tight coil, listening to him breath a little harder with every couple of pumps. 

It’s all kind of really fucking hot, and James is honestly a little confused why the didn’t do this sooner. Probably because they still wouldn’t know what the fuck to do with each others dicks.

James presses his mouth against Aleks’ neck, scruff rubbing against his neck as he gives a hesitant kiss to the flutter of Aleks’ pulse. That makes him gasp, and… god, what a good sound. James presses his mouth harder against his pulse, teeth grazing over the skin as he tilts his hips up, aching to get even closer to Aleks. He responds in the like, hips giving a small roll up into James’ fist and 

Embarrassingly, that’s what does it for James. He groans against Aleks’ pulse, hand digging into the other’s thigh as he comes, giving a small shudder. Aleks doesn’t seem that far behind, hips stuttering into James’ loose fist and against him and he moans, soft as hell, against James’ ear and Christ, that sounds good too, and James wishes he wasn’t a pussy and came first because he can feel himself give a half-hearted twitch

“... D-Dude,” James tries, tilting his head back to look up at Aleks, whose flushed and looks just as embarrassed as James feels.

“Thanks, man, uh, I needed that.”

“You’re doing this right now?”

“What am I supposed to say?!”

“Not… that!” James does finally push Aleks off him, and then, does it only dawn on him to look down at his shirt. They both just came, and oh, “fuck, dude! I’m wearing black!”

Aleks looks unfazed, already tucking himself away and zipping his jeans back up. “Hey, don’t blame me, dude. That’s totally yours.”

“How the hell do you know?!”

“Nah, I don’t,” Aleks laughs, climbs off the couch and quickly scoots a bit away before James can throw something at him, “sorry!”

“Fuck you!” James groans and tucks himself away, awkwardly redoing his jeans and stumbling to get up, trying to chase after Aleks, “get back here! You owe me a new shirt, you asshole!”

Not the most rewarding after-orgasm session, but James was pissed. At least nobody else was around; he could pummel Aleks without a witness, then.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself and these sloppy ass boys i've been binge watching these past 2 weeks


End file.
